Brush rollers of this type are known in various different embodiments, whereby these are either fixedly bristled and only exchangeable as a whole, or are embodied of several parts and comprise a spiral-shaped receiving shaft for a brush strip. In an embodiment with a spiral-shaped receiving shaft, the brush rollers are typically divided at the center and for the brush strip have a stabilizing steel pipe side with inserted shaft ends for allocation with axially externally arranged bearings.
Because relatively large forces act on the brush roller, for machine or tool-related technical reasons there are difficulties in economically producing brush rollers of this type as a continuous brush roller with the required bending stiffness and form stability.
An arrangement according to the above general field of the invention with a brush roller is already known from the DE 917 498 B. In that regard, the roller is provided at each end with a bearing arrangement, by which it is carried in a mutually rotating manner via flanges on a continuous central axle or spindle. This construction is relatively complex and also not manageable by a layman for exchanging the brush strip.